


With this Ring

by Perkyandproud



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkyandproud/pseuds/Perkyandproud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrimbor gives away three rings; one to his king, one to his kin, and one to Cirdan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With this Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jaiden).



> Requested pairing = Celebrimbor/Elf or Celebrimbor/Annatar
> 
> Story elements = I'd like a second age story, set before the Elves realize that Annatar has created the One Ring in secret. What sort of relationship did Annatar have with Celebrimbor? Friends? More than friends? Did Celebrimbor suspect anything was amiss before anyone else, or was he blinded by Annatar's charms? What was life like in Eregion during that time as the rings of power were being forged?
> 
> Do NOT include = End the story prior to Celebrimbor's death.

With This Ring

 

Celebrimbor looked down across Eregion. His city was warm and golden in the sun's early light with smoke rising from the many busy forges. He wondered where the Mírdain's guest was and sighed, deeply.

"What is wrong, my love?" Círdan asked, coming up behind him. The shipwright bore in his hands a robe similar to the one he wore in which he proceeded to wrap Celebrimbor.

The master jewel-smith accepted the robe gratefully. The view from his balcony was breath-taking, but was also open to the ice cold northern winds and a pair of sleep pants was not enough to protect him from the biting breeze. Almost he wished to be in his forge...but Círdan would not be here long and he wished to spend as much time as possible with his love.

Círdan turned him and tapped him on the forehead, gently. "I asked you a question. Are you lost in your latest project again?"

"No...yes...." He sighed. "Not exactly."

"Then what tears your mind from my side?" Círdan asked. "It is most lonely out here without you."

Celebrimbor smiled at his love's playful tone. "It...I was just wondering where Annatar was this morning."

Círdan frowned. "You know I am not in favor of that Maia being here. Aside from the fact I do not like the way he looks at you, Gil-galad and Elrond find him...disturbing. His words are just a bit too convincing."

"Yes." Celebrimbor nodded. "The Mírdain wanted the knowledge he was offering, though. Galadriel and Celeborn chose to leave for Lórien, but I cannot. This is my home. I would prefer the other smiths not listen to him...but since I have not even an accusation, let alone proof..." He shrugged. "The others are enamored of him. His skills are most impressive and his technique...seductive. And he is oh, so willing to help any who ask."

"What is it that he helps them make?" Círdan asked.

"Rings," Celebrimbor said with a frown. "Made to hold elements and strains of power...I watched some being made; it is most impressive, but his intensity and...the way he holds them when they are done, it makes me uncomfortable."

"Rings of power? I will be sure to share that with Gil-galad when I return. Who are they for?" Círdan asked.

Celebrimbor walked back into his rooms from the balcony, drawing Círdan along with him, and closed the doors. "That is another thing that bothers me. They are not _for_ anyone. So far sixteen jewel-smiths have each made one of these rings with Annatar's help. And each of them has kept the one they made." He shook his head and sat down on the edge of the bed. "They wear them like prizes, each claiming theirs is the best, flashing them at passer-bys while doing their weekly shopping. Like children with a new toy. One actually compared his to a silmaril!"

Círdan sat next to him and put an arm about his shoulders, drawing him close. "That _is_ disturbing. Has he offered to help you make one of these rings?"

The smith sniffed deeply of his love's unique sea scent. "He has. But I have managed to rebuff those advances as well."

"As well?" Círdan asked, his voice low and suspicious.

Celebrimbor ran his hand inside Círdan's robe, stroking his skin in an effort to distract him. "Must we talk of him?"

Círdan pulled him further up onto the bed, flat, and pinned him with his own body. "I want to know what other advances you have had to rebuff from this, 'Lord of Gifts.'"

Chuckling was hard with the weight of a grown elf sitting on his stomach, but Celebrimbor managed. "Does it matter, my love? I gave my heart to you long ago and never wish for it back!"

Still glowering, the shipwright considered for a moment then finally released him, only to lay beside him and draw him into his arms. "I will try to resist the urge of jealousy then." He sighed. "But it is difficult when I know so many desire you!"

Celebrimbor's comforting kisses quickly turned to passion. It was not until the sun was directly overhead that they rose again, this time to break their fast in Celebrimbor's sitting room where a tray had been patiently waiting for them.

"How long do I have you here?" Celebrimbor asked, once they were finished eating and curled up together on the settee.

"No more than a week, I fear," Círdan said sadly. "My own people need me by their side, but Gil-galad wanted me to check up on you. Something about a cryptic letter he had received from Galadriel."

"She is quite good at that, is she not? If my grandfather had lived longer I have no doubt he would have made her his spymaster. Very good at finding people's proper niches, he was." Celebrimbor frowned. "Unfortunately that was not always the best for his own hide."

"We all put our trust in the wrong people every now and again. Your family just does it on a grander scale!" Círdan kissed him lightly. "How does Celeborn manage being married to such an elf?"

Celebrimbor smirked. "I asked him once, you know. He simply raised an eyebrow and said, 'She _is_ the other half of my soul.'" He laughed. "They only _look_ like an odd pair. Not that I can blame Galadriel for falling for a blond, though."

Círdan also laughed and rewarded Celebrimbor with another kiss. It was a while later that he took up the train of their conversation again. "Mm, about Galadriel's cryptic letter..."

"Yes." Celebrimbor straightened and put on his most attentive face. "What did it say?"

"There were, among the odd gossipy bits about the goings on in Lórien and Celebrían's coming birthday celebration, mentions of visiting you...and a song that you had running through your head?" Círdan said, ending on a questioning note.

"She and Celebrían came to visit, yes, to find something appropriate to wear for her upcoming birthday. I was...busy in the forge when they arrived," Celebrimbor said. He stood up, detangling himself from Círdan's hold, and went to the fireplace.

Círdan looked at him in surprise. "Did they ruin your work? What happened?"

His love turned to face him after retrieving something from a sudden space in the mantel. "After the last time Annatar left to wander about, I started having...dreams. Dreams of a Song." He held up his hand to stay Círdan's questions. "In it I was in my forge, creating a ring. Similar to those Annatar has sponsored, but without his help or influence." He bit his lip and drew closer back to the settee. "When Galadriel came, she found me just finishing up the third."

"Third!" Círdan started to rise, but Celebrimbor pushed him back down.

"That is right. The Song told me to create three rings. One each for the three people I love most in this world. The first, set with a diamond, I named Nenya, Water, and I gave it to Galadriel to keep." He pulled a glowing blue ring from his closed fist and handed it to Círdan. "This is Vilya, Air, and it is meant for my other cousin. Will you take it to Gil-galad?"

Cautiously Círdan accepted it. "I will, of course. What of the third?"

Celebrimbor smiled softly then knelt at his feet. "The third is for you." He opened his hand to reveal the ruby set ring within. "Narya. It holds the fire of my eternal love for you, and I hope you will accept it...as the pledge intended."

Círdan looked at the ring, mouth and eyes both open. Finally he blinked and looked at Celebrimbor. "Yes," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Mírdain, name given the jewel-smiths of Eregion


End file.
